


Stroke By Stroke

by KatLeePT



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena teaches Gabrielle new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke By Stroke

She approaches her on silent feet, planning a surprise attack, but what she hears stops and surprises her instead. "She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me!"  
  
She listens to her for a moment before closing the distance between them and asking with a gentle smile, "Do you really need anthomancy to tell you if I love you or not?"  
  
Her companion looks up in surprise, a pretty, blush tingeing her cheeks. "Anthomancy?" she asks, lowering the flower whose petals she's been plucking.  
  
"Divination by flowers," Xena replies, kissing her cheek as she settles down beside her. The fish she's caught can wait a little while to be cooked.  
  
"Oh. You mean?" Gabrielle looks even more surprised, and Xena resists the urge to laugh. She's so cute when she's caught doing something she knows Xena would never do and believes she'd find childish. "I thought it was just a game. I know it's kind of silly, but I was bored. That was the only reason why -- I don't need -- I mean, of course I don't need some stupid flowers to tell me you love me."  
  
As the babbling bard begins to become flustered, Xena just smiles and watches her beauty shine. "I know you'd never do anything so silly, Xena, but I was bored and tired of waiting for you. Of course, I know you have important stuff to do, and I don't mind that. It's not like I want to fish. Poor little things. But we have to eat, right? And there was that other stuff you had to deal with. I still want to know about that, but I guess it can wait. I am kinda hungry, and I'm sure you're starving."  
  
Xena's smile breaks wide, and Gabrielle realizes her best friend is grinning at her as she flashes her big, white teeth at her. "It was silly," she admits, laughing. "But anthomancy? Really? I never would have thought somebody seriously uses that stuff, but I guess everything has to get its start somewhere." She sighs, but it's not a sad sigh or even bothered. It's almost dreamy, and Xena half expects her to launch into a whole speech about things getting their beginnings. She starts to lean closer but is stopped as Gabrielle comments again, "You know so many more things than I think I ever will."  
  
"I have a whole lifetime to teach you, Gabrielle," Xena whispers, leaning closer still.  
  
"One whole lifetime? Don't you mean two? Our two life times. It's not like I'm going anywhere, Xena, and you promised me you wouldn't leave me again. Wait. You're not planning on leaving me behind again, are you? Because if you are, I'm just going to have to find another Giant to trick into going after you."  
  
Xena laughs. She shakes her head in wonder at her life partner. "Gabrielle, you are . . . " she starts to say, but words fail her. For all the knowledge she does possess, she doubts her vocabulary will ever be as vast as Gabby's.  
  
"What?" Gabrielle asks. "Obnoxious? Childish? Silly? I talk too much? What?"  
  
"Amazing," Xena interjects. It wasn't quite the word for which she was searching. It only captures part of her young lover's essence, after all, but she doesn't think there is a single word that can in any language. Gabrielle has an amazing affect on her. No matter what else is on her mind or weighing down her spirit, no matter the odds they're facing or the disasters looming, Gabrielle always manages to make her smile, make her laugh, and remind her that life really is about loving, after all.  
  
"How about I teach you something new today?" Xena suggests, still grinning. Her blue eyes sparkle with joyous mischief.  
  
"You already have."  
  
"Something else."  
  
"Oh? Like what? You know I'm always eager to learn, Xena. Is it a new fighting technique? You know I've just about got that bo staff down."  
  
"No. No," Xena says again, shaking her head. She leans forward and cups Gabrielle's cheek. Her fingers brush over her flesh, hushing her bard for the first time that afternoon. "Something else," she answers again and presses her lips gently to hers.  
  
Gabrielle's head tilts subconsciously, allowing Xena better access, and the Warrior Princess takes immediate advantage. Slowly and with all the gentility she only ever uses with her, Xena pries Gabrielle's lips apart with her tongue. Her tongue teases her teeth next, and Gabrielle's green eyes flash open with surprise when Xena's tongue enters her mouth. She's heard of kisses like this but never experienced one herself.  
  
Xena's tongue slides against Gabby's, sparking the heat in both of them and building on the initial embers that are always there between them. Slowly, seductively, she slides and wriggles her tongue against hers. Gabrielle moans against her mouth and lets her eyes drift closed again. Xena takes her time, pouring her love and passion into their kiss and each delicate, heated stroke. Eventually, she begins to retract her tongue back into her mouth, and Gabrielle's still in disappointment.  
  
Xena's tongue flashes back over Gabby's, quick as her whip or chakram, and then retracts again. It takes three more of these movements before slowly, cautiously, Gabrielle's tongue begins to follow her own. Their tongues dance, Xena's almost petting Gabrielle's tip before retracting back toward her mouth. Each time, she comes a little further before stroking Gabrielle's again and leading it nearer into her own mouth.  
  
Ever so slowly, Xena coaxes Gabrielle's tongue out of her mouth and into her own, and all the while her tongue is working on hers, her hands are massaging her body. She strokes her everywhere she touches her, and with her skilled hands, within a matter of minutes, that is every part of Gabrielle's willing body. Gently, Xena lays her down onto the fresh, Spring grass, and all the while, her tongue never leaves hers for long.  
  
Stroke by stroke, tease by tease, lick by lick, her tongue leads Gabrielle's into her own mouth. She feels Gabby's body harden against hers and hears her gasp again as her tongue enters her mouth. Still, Xena leads her on, coaxing her exploration to become bolder until she's tasted everything in Xena's sweet, hot, and hungry mouth. Only then does she wrap her tongue around hers again and slip her skilled fingers underneath the hem of her leather skirt to lead her lover further toward the completion she knows they will only ever reach together.  
  
She has a lot to teach Gabrielle but only a lifetime within which to do it for she knows, sooner or later, her past will catch up with her. Eventually, a foe will come whom she can not best. Eventually, she will fall. She hopes to keep her beloved bard safe on the pedestal on which she secretly has placed her. She hopes to keep her safe from the vicious world, although she knows she will not always be able to do so. She'll protect her as long as she can, however, teach her everything she knows, bring her happiness and love each day, and even after her inevitable death, from the Elysian Fields, Tartarus, or anywhere else she might end up, Xena will love her forever.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
